


Payback

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last hour Erwin has been trying, without success, to persuade his lance corporal to attend the gala in the capital. Levi is sitting on the far side of his office, legs crossed, arms folded, the very embodiment of stubbornness.  </p><p>“So, what’s in it for me Erwin, aren’t you going to offer me some incentive?”  Levi is glaring at him with an expression that is half threat, half challenge. </p><p>“All right, all right!” Erwin throws his hands up in exasperation.  “What ever you want, you can have it. Just come to the damn gala!”   Erwin waits for him to name his price, but Levi just stares at him for a long moment.  He’s still scowling but one corner of his mouth twitches upwards into an almost imperceptible smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn. Nothing else really :}

Erwin sighs in frustration and runs his fingers through his hair. Elbows propped on the desk, he places his head in his hands, and presses the heel of his palms into his temples. Levi is sitting on the couch on the far side of his office, legs crossed, arms folded, the very embodiment of stubbornness. For the last hour Erwin has been trying, without success, to persuade his lance corporal to attend the gala in the capital. Their funding is increasingly precarious and the questions being asked about their recent lack of success are becoming harder to avoid. If the Survey Corps is to survive, they need more funding and the only way to get it right now is to court the nobles and politicians. Erwin does not enjoy these events, far from it, but he knows it’s part of the job, a necessary evil, and he can swallow his pride and turn on the charm when necessary. Levi, on the other hand, makes no attempt to disguise his contempt for politicking. He openly despises the upper classes and his sharp tongue has a tendency to become poisonous in their presence. Still, for all that, he is one of the Survey Corps few notable assets. Erwin knows that many of the nobles are burning with curiosity about the enigmatic Captain Levi, the underground thug turned saviour of humanity, and he is not above exploiting their fascination, even if it means being on the receiving end of Levi’s notorious temper. It’s a small price to pay for the survival of the Survey Corps.

Of course he could simply order Levi to attend, he is his commanding officer after all, but Erwin has learned from experience that this is not a successful tactic. The first, and indeed last, time he pulled rank and ordered Levi to attend a function in the capital, he had been so viciously rude to all and sundry that Erwin had been forced to make their excuses and beat a hasty retreat back to headquarters. The whole debacle had been such a disaster that Erwin had to return to the capital the following day, to apologise for his lance corporal’s uncouth and insubordinate behaviour. If the reputation of the Survey Corps hadn’t been in the gutter already, Levi would have dragged it there single handedly. But that was before his fame had spread, before Levi had become “Humanity’s Strongest Soldier”. It was all water under the bridge now. Now they expected such behaviour from the latest object of their curiosity, it was all part of the sideshow. Now Levi could probably tell an entire room full of nobles to go fuck themselves and they would fall over with delight, thrilled to have experienced first hand Humanity’s Strongest’s infamously short temper, and shorter stature. 

While Erwin is fiercely proud of Levi’s achievements, he can’t help being amused that he has become such a celebrated figure amongst the pampered self-seeking nobility. Levi, of course, despises their hollow plaudits, but Erwin knows that if he can persuade him to bite his tongue, he could turn their shallow adulation to the Survey Corps advantage. Which is why he has spent all day trying, unsuccessfully, to persuade Levi to accompany him to the function in the capital that evening. He has tried reasoning with him, pleading with him, he has even tried kissing him into submission, but Levi simply swatted him away, stubbornly refusing to be swayed. Erwin has all but given up and is sitting with his head in his hands, when Levi suddenly breaks his silence. 

“So, what’s in it for me?” 

“What?” Erwin looks up wearily, “I’ve already explained Levi, we need more funding if there are to be any more expeditions, and in order to get it we need to…”

“No,” Levi cuts him off, “what’s in it for me?”

“You help to secure the future of the Survey Corps...” _…and ensure that all those men didn’t die in vain_ , he almost adds, but he knows better than to attempt to guilt trip Levi. 

“Tch.” Levi looks away, disinterested. 

“Isn’t that enough?” Erwin is sitting straighter now, hands clasped tightly on the desk in front of him. He prides himself on never loosing his composure but sometimes Levi pushes him to his limits. 

“Come on Erwin, aren’t you going to offer me some incentive?” Levi is glaring at him with a curious expression that is half threat, half challenge. 

“All right, all right!” Erwin throws his hands up in exasperation. “What ever you want, you can have it. Just come to the damn gala!” 

Erwin waits for him to name his price, but Levi just stares at him for a long moment. He’s still scowling but one corner of his mouth twitches upwards into an almost imperceptible smile. Then suddenly he’s on his feet and heading for the door. 

“Okay. You’re on. I’ll go change.” And with that he’s gone. 

Erwin is sufficiently relieved that he doesn’t stop to question Levi’s sudden change of heart though he has a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he will pay the price later.

In less than an hour Levi is back, freshly shaved and smelling of soap. He is neatly dressed in an immaculate black suit and pristine white shirt and, not for the first time, Erwin finds himself thinking that he is not surprised the capital is so fascinated by him. Despite the years they have spent together, as enemies, as comrades, as lovers, Erwin is still fascinated by Levi himself. The man is a mess of contradictions. He presents such a blunt, impenetrable front to the world but there is a depth of trust in him that exceeds anything Erwin could ever have imagined. As a commander, he demands unquestioning faith from all his men, yet with Levi that trust goes far beyond his rank. For reasons he still cannot begin to understand, Levi has placed his trust in him as a man, not as a military commander, and when he lays himself bare under Erwin’s touch it takes his breath away. 

The carriage ride up to the capital is mostly silent. Levi generally begins these journeys seething with rage before descending into sullen aggressive silence, but tonight the mood is different. Levi is silent as ever, frowning out the window at the passing streets, but there is a coiled tension, a suppressed heat, in him that unsettles Erwin. Occasionally he turns his head and Erwin catches a glint of something dangerous in his eye. By the time they reach the gala venue Erwin is shifting uncomfortably in his seat and wondering if this was a very, very bad idea indeed. 

They separate as soon as they enter the hall. Levi goes to find a drink and Erwin begins his first circuit of the room, moving from one group of guests to another, making small talk, enquiring after their interests, listening to their petty grievances, and pressing the case of the Scouting Legion whenever the opportunity arises. Usually at such events, if Levi has condescended to attend, he is to be found in the farthest corner with his back to the wall, drink in hand, glowering furiously at the guests. So Erwin is more than a little surprised to see him circulating the room and engaging in conversation, listening, nodding and even occasionally smiling. At one point a large, drunk nobleman places a hand on his arm, patting him condescendingly and laughing loudly. Erwin sees Levi stiffen and for a moment he fears the worst. He knows that Levi will have at least one knife concealed about his person, and he knows he will not hesitate to use it. But Levi simply makes his apologies and turns away, waiting for an appropriate moment to dust down his sleeve and discretely wipe his hands on a handkerchief. 

It’s well after midnight by the time they leave; Erwin is relieved and exhausted and he feels like he has gained a temporary stay of execution. Several politicians have pledged both funding and support for the Survey Corps and, despite his fears, Levi appears to have charmed the pants off everyone. As the carriage pulls away, Erwin thanks Levi sincerely for his support and starts thinking out loud about how they can use their renewed funding for further expeditions to learn more about the titans. Levi lets him talk, though Erwin is aware that he isn’t really listening, and all the time he is looking at him under hooded lids with the same ambiguous expression. 

By the time they have arrived back at headquarters Erwin has started to relax and his thoughts have turned from expedition planning to other more immediate concerns. As soon as they are in the door to his rooms he has Levi pressed up against the wall, one hand sliding down over his body, the other tilting his chin upwards so he can dip down for a hungry insistent kiss. Levi kisses him back, hot and fierce, before pushing him away. 

“Wait. I need to wash off the stink of those pigs. Stay there.” 

“Don’t worry Levi, I’ll be right here.” Erwin can’t stop himself from grinning. He doesn’t intend going anywhere when he has such an incentive to stay. Besides, it’s his room after all. 

Erwin pours himself a drink, pulls off his boots off and settles on the couch to wait for Levi’s return. 

“Hey. Wake up. It’s payback time.” 

“Hmm, what?” Erwin’s head feels thick and groggy; he struggles to open his eyes. He must have drifted off waiting for Levi. 

“Hey. Wake up you dozy shit. I haven’t even started with you yet.”

Erwin opens his eyes and finds Levi standing over him, hair dripping, arms folded over his chest, wearing nothing but a towel slung around his hips. The sight is enough to snap him awake with a jolt. 

“You said whatever I wanted, right?” 

“Yes, that’s right.” Erwin is very much awake now and curious to know where this is going.

A bead of water trickles down Levi’s neck, pooling in the hollow of his collarbone. Erwin has to focus hard to resist the temptation to lick it off. 

“So what do you want Levi?” 

“I thought that would have been obvious by now, dumb fuck, I want you.” 

Levi is leaning right over him now, lips brushing over his throat and up towards his mouth.

“All yours,” Erwin murmurs against his lips.

Levi pulls back from the kiss and there’s a fierce hungry light in his eyes. 

“I know.”

Erwin reaches up and slides his arms around Levi’s shoulders, pulling him down, but Levi ducks out of his embrace and steps away.

“No, not here, in there,” he nods towards the bedroom. 

Erwin doesn’t have to be told twice. He steps into the room and sits down on the bed, he’s still not quite sure where this is heading but he’s more than happy to follow Levi’s lead. 

“Take your clothes off.” Levi’s voice is soft and low, but there’s no mistaking the command. 

Erwin strips without ceremony, dropping his clothes in a pile beside the bed. Levi frowns briefly at the crumpled heap before shedding his towel on top of the pile. They’re both naked now and this time Levi lets Erwin pull him down on top of him. Levi is all taut sinew and hard muscle and, despite his size, his is solid and heavy enough that Erwin lets out a long sigh as he comes down on top of him. He runs his hands over the muscles of Levi’s back, the calluses left by his gear rough under his palms. Levi is already hard and Erwin can feel his heat pressing against his thigh. He slides his hands down over Levi’s ass and he groans and presses down harder. They’re moving together already, no conscious thought involved. Erwin’s hands are still on Levi’s ass and he’s searching for that sweet tight spot; as soon as he finds it he’s pressing one finger inside, too impatient to reach for the oil. 

Levi hisses sharply, he’s already breathing fast, and the sound makes Erwin’s cock kick against his stomach. He waits for a moment before pressing further in, his free hand groping for the jar of oil on the table by the bed.

“Shit, no, stop. ”

Suddenly Erwin feels Levi’s fingers gripping his wrist pulling his hand away. Erwin freezes, his breath catching in his throat. This is not how it usually goes. 

Levi pushes himself up and sits back, straddling Erwin’s thighs. His head is bowed, hair falling over his face and Erwin can’t see his eyes. He’s breathing heavily, clearly struggling for control. 

“Levi?” Erwin sits up, propping himself up on his elbows, “hey, you okay?”

After what seems like an age, Levi’s breath calms and he lifts his head, looking Erwin straight in the eye. 

“Not like that. Shit you’re impatient. Didn’t I tell you? _I_ want _you_.”

Now he gets it. Erwin laughs and lets himself fall back onto the bed. He tilts his head up again, meeting Levi’s gaze with equal heat, “Please, go right ahead.”

Levi is a demanding and articulate lover; he knows what he wants and takes it without hesitation. And usually what he wants is for Erwin to fuck him until he is broken and pleading. But every so often Levi turns the tables, and Erwin is only too happy to oblige. After all, it would be a something of an understatement to say that he enjoys being fucked by Levi.

So now it’s Erwin’s turn to hiss as two slender finders slide inside him pushing upwards searching for just the right spot. He’s on his back and Levi has spread his legs pushing his knees up towards his chest. He’s not used to this position and he’s not as supple as he once was, certainly not as supple as Levi, who is as manoeuvrable on his back as he is with his 3DM gear in the air. His legs are starting to cramp and burn from the stretch when Levi withdraws his fingers and runs both hands down the inside of his thighs. Tight muscles release almost instantly, the tension ebbs away and Erwin feels like he is melting under Levi’s touch. He watches through half closed eyes as Levi slicks the oil over his dick and then he’s pressing in hard, sliding in with one quick, sure movement that makes Erwin groan out loud. Levi may be small but he is lithe and strong, moving with barely suppressed aggression and quick sure thrusts that hit the spot every time. Erwin’s own cock is starting to ache now so he takes himself in hand, matching Levi’s rhythm. He’s so lost in it all that he starts when Levi’s voice breaks through to him. 

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare. That’s mine. Hands off!” 

Levi is glaring at him, hot and fierce. Despite his desperate need to come, Erwin does not hesitate to obey his command; he takes a deep breath, releases his grip and lifts his hand away. 

“Good. Now keep them where I can fucking see them and don’t even think about coming until I say you can.”

Obediently, Erwin raises his arms above his head and grips the bedstead. Levi fucks him hard and fast, hips snapping forward, quick and sharp. Erwin’s only just managing to hold himself back, the heat and the pressure are intense and his cock is aching for contact. Levi’s rhythm is starting to falter, and Erwin can feel how close he is, then with one more quick thrust he comes with a low moan, and his whole body arches back, mouth dropping open, eyes wide, and fuck he’s beautiful. Then he’s pulling out and collapsing forward onto Erwin’s chest. Erwin releases his grip from above his head and wraps his arms around Levi pulling close, anchoring him against his body. He’s still breathing hard and Erwin can feel his heart hammering against his chest. Without taking a moment to catch his breath, Levi slides his knees up until he’s straddling Erwin’s thighs and his ass is just touching the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck. C’mon Erwin. I’ve been waiting for this all night. Fucking come on.” 

Levi makes absolutely no attempt to hide his desperation and Erwin is close to coming just at the sound of his voice, thick and heavy with need. Mustering what little control he has left, Erwin reaches for the oil, slicking it over his cock and into Levi’s ass. Despite being so relaxed that he feels almost boneless in Erwin’s arms, Levi is still tight, he always is, and he curses softly against Erwin’s chest as he slips one, then two fingers inside him. But Erwin can’t wait any longer; his last shreds of will power are long gone. He pulls his hand away more roughly than he intended, causing Levi to gasp sharply. Then he’s spreading the cheeks of his ass with both hands and pressing upwards. The tight heat is overwhelming but he can’t even stop to ask if Levi can take it, he’s already gone far, far beyond coherent speech. He grips Levi’s ass in both hands lifting him up just enough so he can set up his own rhythm. Levi holds his position against the force of each thrust.

“Fuck Erwin, hold on.” 

Levi sits up and pushes back, raising himself up on his knees and angling hips to take more of him in. Erwin is so close now, desperate to come, but Levi is holding his gaze, staring straight down, cheeks flushed and pupils blown.

“Erwin, wait, not yet, you’re doing good, hold on for me.”

But Erwin can’t hold on any longer, he can’t hold back any more, and this time he is the one pleading and begging. 

“Please Levi, I can’t, please, now, I can’t...”

Then Levi’s hand is on his face, thumb running over his lips as he pleads and begs. 

“Okay, its okay, now, come on, now Erwin.”

And Erwin is thrusting up so hard that Levi can’t hold his balance and as he comes Levi falls forward onto his chest, holding on tight as Erwin shudders beneath him, crying out his name. 

When Erwin finally comes to his senses, Levi is still lying limp and heavy across his body, cheeks flushed, hair plastered across his brow. Were it not for the habitual frown, his expression might almost be described as content and Erwin is overwhelmed by the desire to keep this moment, to keep this what-ever-it-is they have, regardless of the cost. 

“You know Levi, you can do that any time you want.” He’s caressing Levi’s cheek, smoothing damp hair away from his brow. “It doesn’t have to be payback, though gods know, I owe you more than enough already.”

Erwin feels a warm huff of breath on his chest as Levi snorts with benign derision. 

“Idiot. I know that. Don’t want you get too cocky though.”

“Is that right? Well, feel free to teach me a lesson any time.”


End file.
